Fiery Lovin'
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: WARNING: random oneshot-long rants -RANTS- i have that written down. fluff found: REI/MINAKO  ami/makoto  haruka/michiru. i AM a rei/minako fan  after all. Da Pyro's Love -a.k.a.Dapl-  is favereihino.
1. Rant1: New Nickname

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this rant.

**Warning: I told you at the summary and I'm saying it again - "Total Random Rants ahead!"**

* * *

FRH: Damn it! I'm total S.H.I.T!

Usagi: Shit? Why say the word in letters, and not just say the whole word together?

FRH: Because as I mean I am shit, I am also using the word as an acronym.

Usagi: A what?

Ami: An acronym, a word composed of the first letters of the words in a phrase.

Everyone except FRH: (a very long and exaggerated) oh.

Makoto: So what are the words?

FRH: Stressed, hiatus, intimate, and tumultuous.

Minako: Aww, want to talk about it?

FRH: *scoff* Why bother?

Rei: Apparently, you mentioned talking about your worries is relieving in your essay.

FRH: Hey! Stop looking into my stuff!

Rei: Tsk. Stop leaving them available. *Turns back to the laptop screen*

FRH: Leave from my screen or so help me I will write a multi-chapter fanfic on Mina and Yaten!

Rei: I am well aware that you hate that pairing as much as I do.

FRH: Yes and I will give you the honor to see you and me dying once I am done!

Minako: (stern voice) Rei, behave.

Rei: *scowl* *moves away from the laptop to the couch where Mina is sitting*

Usagi: So, want to talk about it?

FRH: *sigh* Typical story. Bunch of things to do: common application essay, SAT studies, and club activities.

Makoto: Not that typical, and not that specific, but at least you talked.

FRH: _This_ random rant is going online on , so that's all the specific you or anyone else is going to get.

Usagi: You'll tell us more when it's just us?

FRH: Maybe, maybe not.

Usagi: That's not much of an answer. *frown*

FRH: It is to me. Besides, I'm not writing down this rant of ours to talk about me.

Everyone except FRH: Oh?

FRH: Let's turn the focus on you five.

Usagi: Oh, great! *Turns to the filming camera* Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm also Sailor Moon who saves the world and –

Rei: Kills all the sweets in the world.

*Laughs fill the room*

Usagi: I do not! Stop being so meeeeeaaaan!

Rei: I'm not being mean, I'm only being me. Shouldn't you be used to that by now?

Usagi: *wails*

Minako: Well, _I_ certainly am and most definitely like it when you are you. *moves closer to Rei*

Rei: *smirks* Do you now?

Minako: *leans in and nods* Mm-hmm.

*Rei and Minako share a chaste yet passionate kiss*

Usagi: Get a room!

Makoto: Oh, leave them be, Usagi. Besides, the last time you said that FRH did put them in a room and the rest of us couldn't sleep properly!

Ami: *blushes* Ahem. Besides, they _are_ FRH's favorite pairing. It is more likely she would allow them to be bold of affection.

FRH: Guilty.

Usagi: *huffs* I think Mamoru and me make a better-

FRH: 'I' not 'me.'

Usagi: *whines* Hey, that's stuff only Ami should say! She's the genius!

Ami: *blushes* Not a genius, really…

FRH: First off, Usagi, there is no rule to who should say what. Besides, I'm studying for the SAT, it's normal for me to detect grammatical errors other than my own. Second off, Ami, stop being modest. Everyone knows you are a genius. Your creator, Mrs. Naoko Takeuchi made you so.

Ami: Well, yes. *blushes* I guess she did.

Makoto: And a fine work she did. *hugs Ami*

Minako: Aww, now those two are getting the spotlight?

FRH: Nope. Well, maybe at the moment, but you two are always the spotlight in my stuff.

Rei: I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I don't like the spotlight.

FRH: True, but your Minako does.

Minako: *nods*

FRH: And you get more time with Minako. Everyone knows you like that.

Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Minako: *nods*

Rei: *blushes* *turns head and scowls*

Minako: *giggles and hugs Rei* You know us best, FRH.

FRH: Yep, I'm your number one fan, aren't I?

Minako: *giggles* Sure you are. So, shouldn't you change your nickname?

FRH: Too true. But I don't know what would be easy to shorten and use.

Minako: You could stick to ReiMina4eva.

Usagi: Or maybe just short like ReiMina.

FRH: *lifts an eyebrow* That is so lame, Usagi.

Usagi: Hey!

Amy: Or you could refer to their sources?

FRH: I guess. Then I need to list out the sources.

Makoto: Hmm, Rei is Sailor Mars, reincarnate of Ares, warrior of passion and fire.

Minako: Don't forget that she's red and nicknamed Reiko and Pyro.

Rei: *lifts an eyebrow at Minako*

Minako: Shut up. I love those nicknames and so should you.

Rei: *shrugs and relaxes in Minako's embrace*

Ami: Mina is Sailor Venus, reincarnate of Aphrodite, warrior of love and light. Her color is orange. Hmm, I don't think Mina really has a nickname.

Usagi: Isn't Mina a nickname?

FRH: That was her name in the English dubbed version, so officially it's her name.

Usagi: Then what about the Mi-chan, Aiko-chan stuff in other fanfics?

FRH: I don't like to use those in English, remember?

Usagi: Oh, yeah.

FRH: And try to match the same elements, remember that.

Everyone except Ami, Rei, FRH: Huh?

FRH: Pair up Rei and Mina in the same category. Like Mars and Venus, Ares and Aphrodite, passion and love, and so on.

Usagi: Ooh! How about MV?

FRH: From this moment on, just ignore Usagi's comments.

Usagi: Hey, it's a good idea-!

Makoto: (hurriedly) How about Passionate Love?

Usagi: Ooh, that's nice!

FRH: Nice for a fanfic title, or a chapter of a fanfic, but too long for a nick for my taste.

Haruka: How about P-Love? Shortens Mako's suggestion.

FRH: I'll consider that one.

Makoto: Whoa! When did you appear?

Haruka: I don't know, but for some reason FRH found me fit for that statement.

Makoto: Really? Why?

FRH: No comment. Any more suggestions?

Michiru: I like one that has to do with planets.

Ami: I like one that has to do with elements, though.

FRH: No arguing, yes suggesting.

Michiru: How about simply MarsVenus?

Ami: How about Fiery Love?

FRH: MarsVenus is too unoriginal. Fiery Love in consideration.

Minako: I like one that has to do with our Greek gods. It seems cool. Or maybe one with Pyro in it.

Rei: How about Double A?

Everyone except Rei: What?

FRH: Where did that one come from?

Rei: Both Ares and Aphrodite start with the letter A. Since FRH like street style, Double A seems okay, doesn't it?

Everyone except Rei: *awes*

FRH: That's why you're my favorite, Rei.

Minako: *fake-coughs* Ah-hem.

FRH: Along with you, Mina. Alright, Double A is my new nickname. Ooh, I can shorten it to D.A. Very nice.

Minako: Love you, smart-ass. *kisses Rei*

Rei: Me or my smart ass? *smirks*

Minako: *smirks and kisses Rei* Both.

Usagi: Alright, enough with the kissing already!

Rei: You always made out with Mamoru in every other place so gives us some room, Usagi!

Usagi: Whatever! I'm leaving! I'm going to where Mamoru is!

DA: Wherever he is, you won't find him here. Kami, I hate that guy.

Usagi: *whines* Stop being mean to us! *leaves the scene*

Haruka: Well that was entertaining.

Michiru: Is it? Oh. DA, the tape is done.

DA: It is? Well, then this is the end of this rant.

Haruka: I only got to say 3 lines and it's done? *pouts* You've got to be kidding me.

Rei: Ugh, what's with your face, Haruka? Something weird is there.

Haruka: Fine, fine, I won't pout. Happy?

Rei: Very. *sniggers*

DA: Alright, wrap it up. I'm leaving this camera off. Everyone say your goodbyes and off to your rooms! *leaves the scene*

Everyone: See you soon!

Minako: Hopefully in a chapter where it's full of just me and Rei!

DA: (shouts) "In which," not "where!"

Minako: *groans* Give me break.

Rei: *kisses Minako on the cheek* Give her credit. That SAT disease of hers makes you look smart in those fanfics of hers.

Minako: *purrs* Is that so?

Rei: *pulls Minako into her embrace* Positive.

_*kiss*_

* * *

*lights out*


	2. Rant2: Editing the Nick

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this fanfic and the plot.

**Warning: I told you at the summary and I'm saying it again - "Total Random Rants ahead!"**

* * *

*lights back on*

FRH: Emergency guys!

Everyone: What?

Minako: Aww, and it was just getting good!

Rei: *blushes*

Haruka: What's the big commotion? And why are back to "FRH?"

FRH: It appears that someone already took the nickname "Double A." Rei's idea was good, but…

Rei: Oh. Damn.

Minako: Pyro, language.

Rei: Sorry. *shrugs*

FRH: Damn, I liked Double A. Come on, Rei! Use that brain of yours!

Rei: Hey, it's _your_ nickname! You use your brain!

FRH: *groan*

Minako: How about "Da Pyro?"

Everyone except Minako: What?

FRH: You two have the knack to make everyone say "what."

Minako: "Da" or "D. A." stands for the nickname my Pyro made, and Pyro since Rei was FRH's originally first favorite character… what?

FRH: Congratulations, Rei. You just made your girlfriend smarter.

Rei: And fine work I did. *smiles at Minako*

Minako: Don't be too proud of yourself. *smiles back*

Rei: Oh, but I am. *brings Minako closer*

Minako: Hmm, then I guess I have no choice but to punish you.

Rei: Mm-hmm?

Minako: *smiles coyly* Interested?

*Rei shushes Minako with a kiss*

Rei: (whispers) Very.

Minako: Good, cuz I am too. *leans closer*

Haruka: *whistles* Got the fire working, Mars?

Rei: *blushes and frowns* Shut up, Uranus.

Michiru: *chuckles* Stop teasing them, Ruka.

Minako: Dap! Turn the lights off, please!

Everyone except Minako: Dap?

Minako: *sighs* "Da Pyro" can be shortened to Dap! Besides, I only say Pyro to my Reiko.

Rei: I can't believe you just said both of my nicknames in one sentence.

Minako: *smiles* I'm a genius, aren't I?

Rei: *smiles and kisses Minako on the cheek* You wish.

FRH: So sorry, Minako. As much as I would love to leave you two as you wish, I can't because this rant is too short to be a chapter.

Minako: *groans* How much longer does it have to be?

FRH: At least two pages more. The previous rant was three pages long, and this rant we're having right now is still on its first page.

Minako: *groans* That's too long. Rei and I should continue this when we have the mood. Especially Rei!

Rei: *scowls* What do you mean, _especially_ me?

Minako: *ignores Rei* Can't you excuse us?

FRH: *sigh* Nope, these rants were made to be filled with you and Rei's fluff. Where would the fluff be if the significant characters aren't present?

Rei: For once, I'm not happy that you're writing stuff focused on us. *sits down on the couch*

Minako: *follows Rei suit* Me, neither. Did we go onto the next page?

FRH: Nope.

Minako: Humph. But does it matter? When you update it on , the pages don't show anyway.

FRH: True, but the readers will expect to see as much as the previous one. I'm just trying to be a nice author and live up to that expectation.

Rei: The best way to live up to that expectation would be working on your cliffhangers.

FRH: *groan* At least those were not left "cliffhanging" for a year, yet.

Rei: They aren't, (emphasizes) yet.

FRH: *sigh* I'll work on them as soon as the October SAT and the early applications are done.

Rei: Agreed.

Minako: Looks like someone wants some filming done.

Rei: *blushes* Just helping out someone from turning into a lazy Usagi.

Usagi: (shouts) I heard that!

Rei: *blinks* Didn't she just leave here?

Everyone else: *nods*

Haruka: She did say she was going out to see Mamoru.

Usagi: I got lost and decided to come back. *crosses arms* Is that a problem?

FRH: Yes, noise augmented.

Usagi: *wails* You always pick on me.

FRH: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll leave you guys alone for a sec. I'm going to check if "Da Pyro" is taken or not. *stands up from seat*

Ami: What if it is?

FRH: More time to think on new nicknames. *sigh*

Makoto: How about changing its base to Ami and me?

Rei: Hey, back off!

Makoto: Whoa, a possessive Rei off the leash! *makes a defensive stance* Minako, help!

Minako: Slow down, tiger. You're being possessive of FRH? My, I'm jealous.

Rei: *blushes*

FRH: And I'm honored. *chuckles* Don't worry Rei, when I declare that I'm a fan of something or someone, I stick to it. You know me and my fanatic side of the WonderGirls, right?

Everyone else: *nods*

Rei: Too well.

FRH: Well, with that said, I really need to check on that new nickname. *leaves the scene*

Rei: Well, *looks at everyone else* what do we do now?

Usagi: Ooh! I know! Let's bake cookies and eat them! *drools*

Ami: Or, we could make nicknames for each other. It may take her a while for FRH to check the nickname and she did say we still have a lot to film.

Minako: That's great idea, Ami!

Rei: Great, but leave me out for giving one. I already have two anyways.

Minako: Aww, but Rei! Those are universal ones! And not just for FRH!

Rei: But-

Minako: I want to make a third one. *makes puppy eyes* Pwease?

Rei: But, I, *looks at others for help*

*Everyone else looks away, sighs, or laughs nervously*

*Rei looks back at Mina's puppy eyes*

Rei: *sigh* Oh, alright. I guess one more wouldn't hurt.

Minako: Yay! *hugs Rei* Love you, Flamo!

Rei: F-Flamo? What the hell is that?

Minako: "Flamo" is the mix of "flames" and an "o."

Rei: *eyes Minako for a moment* You already planned it, didn't you?

Minako: *giggle* Guilty!

Rei: *sigh* I give up on even stopping you from calling me so.

Minako: *giggle* Alright! *makes a V-victory sign* Victory!

Rei: Now let's talk about _your_ nickname.

Minako: (innocently) Me?

Rei: Yes, you. How about-?

FRH: Damn it! "Da Pyro" is taken, too! *enters scene*

Minako: Aww, are we that unoriginal?

Rei: (silently) Damn it!

Usagi: We were just having fun making our own nicknames. *frown*

FRH: Sorry 'bout that. I'll make it up to you guys by making a separate film just on your nicknames.

Usagi: Okay! Sounds good, right?

Everyone except Rei: *nods*

Usagi: Rei?

*Rei looks up with an annoyed face*

Usagi: Sounds good, riiight?

Rei: *looks at Minako, askance* *sigh* Yeah, it does.

Usagi: Great! So the nickname for FRH… Hmm… *makes a thinking pose*

Ami: FRH, how did you type the new nickname?

FRH: Huh? Oh, I typed "Da Pyro." Why?

Ami: Well, Mina said "Da" stands for the nickname Rei made previously. So I thought, maybe you should capitalize both letters?

Rei: Would that make a difference?

Ami: I'm not really _sure_, but…

FRH: It's worth a try. Let's see. *brings out laptop and types* Nah, that's taken, too.

Haruka: I liked Makoto's earlier suggestion. Why don't you mix that one and Rei's one?

FRH: Hmm.. So "Da Passionate Love?"

Michiru: Sounds nice.

FRH: Nice, but something is just not right. I can't say what, but there is something.

Usagi: Oh, picky, picky.

FRH: Shut up Usagi.

Usagi: Hmph.

FRH: How about I use "Da Pyro's Love?" And use "Dapl" as a shortened nick?

Makoto: It's the same initials with the previous one, but I like it.

Ami: It does focus more on Rei and Mina than the other one.

Haruka: Michi and I are fine with anything.

FRH: Rei? Minako? You know, you two's opinions are the most important.

Rei: Well, I'm fine with it as long as Minako is.

*Everyone looks at Minako*

Minako: I like it, but…

Rei: But?

Minako: But what if people think of Usagi when they see it?

Usagi: Me? Why me?

Minako: You know a lot of people pair you and Rei… and…

*Rei brings Minako in her embrace and Minako returns the hug*

FRH: Tsk. Screw anyone who thinks so. Besides, my profile picture so overtly shows that I love you guys and not Rei and Usagi. *types "Da Pyro's Love"* Yes! It works! Finally!

Minako: Congrats. So now can we _please_ get some private time?

FRH: Absolutely! *checks camera* Yep! The film's length is appropriate, too. Everyone go to your rooms! *leaves the scene*

*Everyone except Rei and Mina leave the scene*

Minako: Phew. Now that everyone's gone, *pulls Rei closer* ready to pick up from where we last were?

Rei: *smirks* You have no idea. *leans in for a kiss*

*Rei and Mina walk toward their bedroom*

_*still kissing*_

* * *

*lights out*

* * *

:: Scribbles ::

Many thanks to **jedicaro**, **DarthRockGod**, **Khmyh **for reading the first rant!


	3. Rant3: I Left a Note pt1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this non-stop rant.

**Warning: I told you at the summary and I'm saying it again – "Totally Random Rants ahead!"**

* * *

[Rant #3: I Left a Note pt.1]

* * *

*lights on*

Usagi: Hey, guys! Dapl left us a note.

Haruka: What did she say?

Usagi: *reads note* Dear everyone, I am too busy studying for the October SAT and writing my common application essay. Not to mention, I'm trying to think of a sketch for the contest at the Mars-Venus club of DeviantArt. So, I won't be able to join today's lovely rant. Please feel free to do whatever you want, but I do have some specific plans for all of you. Keep reading if you're interested.

Rei: Touché.

Usagi: *still reading* For Haruka and Michiru, I'm so sorry. I really don't know what would be the best for you guys,

Haruka: *harrumphs* Figured. She doesn't read any fanfics about us, does she?

Michiru: Haruka, be nice.

Usagi: … so I think it would be best for you guys to follow the road AM101 to door HTMK78. That'll lead out of my world and into a world full of you two.

Michiru: Well, that's nice.

Haruka: *chuckles*

*Haruka and Michiru say good-bye and leave scene*

Usagi: As for Ami and Makoto, take the road AL912.

Makoto: *whispers to Ami* Is it just me or do those numbers seem familiar?

Ami: *whispers back* I think I know what they mean.

Makoto: *blinks and whispers* And?

Ami: *smiles and whispers* I'll tell you later.

Usagi: That'll lead you to door AMMK15. Like Haruka and Michiru, I didn't know what would be the best to your interests, so I just gave directions to a world that probably does.

Ami: I think we should thank Dapl for all the trouble.

Makoto: *sniggers* Yeah, for only giving directions.

Ami: Well, we're not her favorites. *looks and Rei and Mina and giggles*

*Rei blushes*

Minako: *giggles* Oh, shush, Ami. Just go and have a good time with Makoto already.

*Ami and Makoto laugh as they leave the scene*

Minako: So! What's next, Usagi?

Usagi: Usagi, if you take road SD68 you'll be in a world filled with cookies and sweets, and Mamoru will be there waiting for…

*Usagi dashes out of the room*

*crickets chirping in the background*

Rei: Hey, what about us?

Minako: Oh, well. Dapl hoped that wouldn't happen.

Rei: Whoa, wait. You mean, she _knew_ something like this would happen?

Minako: Not necessarily _knew_, but she had a hunch that it might have happened. Anyway, she sent me a text in case that happened.

Rei: She did? What did she say?

Minako: *reads text* The laptop on the couch is there to be used by you. There are some songs I'd like you two to go over. One of which, you two will be filming a music video. So I'd like you two to practice the lyrics.

Rei: We are going to **what?**

Minako: Yay! Finally she's listening to my advice!

Rei: *looks suspiciously at Mina* _Your_ advice?

Minako: Yep! I told her that we need a music video like most singers do and finally she listened!

Rei: But, but…

Minako: **No** buts, miss! Now it's off to the couch!

*Rei and Mina run out of the room and into the living room*

*Rei and Mina plops down on the couch, leaning comfortably to each other*

*Mina holds the laptop*

Rei: Uh, Mina, you sure that you want to handle that?

Minako: Uh-huh. I may be a klutz, but I know how to handle a computer much better than you do.

Rei: *scoffs* Whatever.

Minako: *giggles* Okay, so which file did she say she put the files?

Rei: *looks at the text* It's in the file named "Theme Songs."

Minako: *double-clicks the file* Uh-huh, and which song?

Rei: *looks at the laptop screen* Search for the one titled "Nagging."

Minako: In English or Japanese?

Rei: Neither. It's in Korean.

Minako: Korean? But I don't know how to read Korean.

Rei: Neither do I. I'm calling Dapl to ask her.

*calling*

#Dapl: Hello?

Rei: Dapl, we don't know how to read Korean.

#Dapl: What? How could you not know? I speak Korean!

Rei: Yeah, but you never talked to us in Korean, nor did you teach us.

#Dapl: Oh, yeah. That's why I translated the lyrics to English in the first place.

Rei: *scowls* So how are we supposed to listen to the song?

#Dapl: Under such circumstances, I believe I probably put the file on the desktop. Pretty noticeable.

*Mina and Rei check desktop*

Mina: *takes the cell phone from Rei* Found it.

#Dapl: Good. Now listen to it as you read the translated lyrics.

Rei: *takes the cell phone from Mina* What about the beat? We don't know Korean, so we'll end up singing off-beat.

Mina: Ever the enthusiastic one, eh Rei?

*Rei scoffs*

*Dapl laughs*

#Dapl: I probably scribbled the Youtube page that has the video with subtitled lyrics. It'll probably on some piece of scrap paper or something.

*Mina waves a yellow post-it*

Rei: Found it.

#Dapl: Great! Now on with the practice!

*line is disconnected*

Rei: *sigh* Did you get the page?

*Mina ignores Rei*

Rei: Mina? *looks at Mina*

*Mina is concentrating at the video*

Rei: *sigh* Well, that's one good thing about this country where Dapl lives in. And that's fast Internet speed. *watches at the video behind Mina*

Mina: *feels the weight on her* Reiko?

Rei: Hmm?

Mina: *looks behind to see Rei* Want me to start from the beginning again?

Rei: That would be nice. *smiles* But without the headphones plugged.

Mina: Oops! Sorry. *smiles sheepishly*

Rei: *kisses Mina on the forehead* Don't be.

*Mina unplugs the headphones and puts the volume to max*

*Rei and Mina listen to the song several times*

Mina: Wow. I think I know why Dapl chose this song.

Rei: Because it gave her a good fanfic plot in her head?

Mina: Um, maybe. But that's not the reason I was going to say.

*Rei looks at Mina with curious eyes*

Mina: You really don't know?

*Rei shakes her head*

Mina: You really, _really _don't know?

*Rei shakes her head again*

Mina: You really, _really_, _**really**_don't know?

Rei: *sighs* No, I don't. Now will you _please_ just tell me?

Mina: Ya know, Rei, I sometimes awe at how dense you can be at these stuff.

Rei: I'm not _that_ dense.

Mina: Could've fooled me. *giggles at Rei's scowl* Rei, this song… it's just so us!

Rei: Huh?

Mina: Oh, come on. You read the lyrics, right? It's just totally our story!

Rei: It, is?

Mina: Uh-huh! Hmm… I think practicing it will be the best answer!

Rei: Ah? *panics* Practice already?

Mina: Uh-huh, and your part is first!

Rei: What?

Mina: Read the lyrics Dapl gave us. Here goes the music, Rei!

Rei: Mina, but-

*Mina turns on the music*

*Rei sighs and gets ready to sing*

* * *

#Scribbles#

Dont look up the song **yet. **(or rather dont look up for the translated lyrics yet)

If you want to listen to the song, send me pm of your email and listen to it; if you want to know how the melody goes, that is.

p.s. congratulate me. i got pickpocketed today-_-


	4. Rant4: I Left a Note pt2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this non-stop rant.

**Warning: I told you at the summary and I'm saying it again – "Totally Random Rants ahead!"**

About this rant in particular: _lyrics _(the girl singer, IU, in the song) _**lyrics **_(the boy singer, Seul-Wong of 2AM, in the song), _lyrics_ (them together)

* * *

[Rant #4: I Left a Note pt.2]

* * *

*"Nagging" starts playing*

_Stop staying out so late; Stop drinking so often_

_Not listening to me like some 10-year-old_

"Minako," Rei called.

"Yes, Reiko?" Minako giggled.

Rei sighed. Minako was being difficult again. 'As usual,' she mentally added. "Minako," she started to say, again, "You ignored me again, didn't you?" Rei didn't have to open her eyes to see that Minako was feigning hurt. "Why in the world would I do such a cruel thing, Reiko?" Rei scoffed. "Obviously, you worked much too hard," she paused and emphasized, "again." Minako thought about what Rei was implying. For the past two days she made some more songs, recorded the latest one at the studio, and rehearsed the music video incessantly. Oh, fine, perhaps she did ignore Rei's words of "stop working too hard" and may have overdone it. Emphasize on the words 'may have.' Then she heard Rei sigh. Minako tilted her head in question. "Sometimes I seriously wonder if you have the mind of a child," Rei answered.

_**You must be joking; You're calling me a 10-year-old?**_

_**What a joke that is**_

"A child? Me?" Minako inquired. "Reiko, how could you condescend me with such harsh words!" 'Oh, boy,' Rei thought, 'here we go again.' This was their usual pattern whenever they talked about Minako: she would scold Minako for overworking then Minako would act innocent and pinpoint the so-called false points in her words. "Besides, if there is a child among us, that would be you." Rei stuttered. She looked at Minako as if she had grown another head - or rather as if another Minako had emerged out of nowhere. A child? She, Rei Hino, a priestess is called a child from Minako? "Where did you get that idea from?" she asked, or more likely shouted. Minako pretended to ponder about the matter and answered rather nonchalantly. "You worry too much about me and I'd say there is something immature with you to think I act l so."

_You don't know what it's like for me to say all those things_

_**You don't know how much I want to talk about better things**_

Immature? Ha! "Seriously, Minako! I don't understand your logic! Worrying about you and your health is nothing childish! And believe me, the way you overload yourself with your idol business gives me more than enough reason to worry you! What kind of girlfrie-," Rei blushed. "Er, friend! Would I be if I just ignored the way you tired yourself? Honestly, stop being stubborn and admit the fact that you do need a break. From a third person's view, you're doing about three month's work in two days! You're already a big star all over the world! If you were just starting this idol thing, I would have understood this style of tiring yourself, though I still would have not liked it. Hey, don't give me that look! I was supportive because I knew you had to endure that way to make your career soar and mmph!"

_Should I stop?_

_**Yes, please do**_

Rei's rants were cut short as Minako just had to kiss passionately that moment. The rants were terribly cute, not to mention her heart fluttered again at Rei's bossy yet caring, sweet side. Minako slithered her arms around Rei's neck, pulling her even closer to deepen the kiss. Rei, on the other hand, was trying to keep up to Minako's vigor. As she was usually the dominant one, she had to adjust to the rare situation in which Minako would take the lead. She finally met the pace and hugged Minako around her waist.

_From one to ten, they're all words for your own better good_

_But since you don't listen, it seems like obvious nagging_

When they finally parted, both were out of breath. Minako smiled shyly. "Have I convinced you that I am full with energy?" Rei scowled, trying to hide her blush. Sadly her attempts were void as Minako had already noticed it. "Fine," Rei said, "You still have plenty of energy." Minako smiled victoriously. "But, I still think you need a break." Rei locked eyes with Minako. Minako imitated Rei's "notorious" scowl and glared right back. Then, as if on cue, they laughed simultaneously.

_**Let's not waste our time with this**_

_**Loving each other takes more than enough time**_

Minako pulled Rei into the bedroom and there they cuddled together. While Minako absentmindedly combed Rei's hair with her fingers, Rei sighed contently and let herself relax into their embrace. "Rei," Minako said quietly, "I'm sorry that I worried you." Rei slightly shifted so she could at Minako directly. Before she could say anything though, Minako placed a finger on her lips. "Let me finish," she said and Rei could only nod silently. "I'm sorry that my full schedule worries you, but I'm not really sorry about my full schedule." Again, Rei couldn't keep her scowl in check.

_These words come from my heart not from my mind_

_Though you won't listen, I cannot stop these words_

Minako giggled at the sight. She had to coax her lover to stop scowling or else she might get wrinkles. 'And I know the perfect way to do so,' she thought to herself. "Rei, as you said before, since my career is going well, I don't necessarily have to work these oh-so-busy schedules." She smiled softly when Rei's scowl turned into an expression of confusion. "Then why-" Minako cut her before finishing the question, "So I could get one long vacation with you, here at home, instead of short vacations alone at whatever hotel I would be staying in."

_Let's not waste our time with this_

_All I can hear is your nags_

Rei blinked once, twice, as her mind took in Minako's words. She felt a sudden wave of affection and a slight twinge of guilt. She was happy, dare she say honored, that Minako was busying herself to spend more time with her. All the same time, she felt guilty that she was, perhaps indirectly, the reason for Minako's tiring schedule. Of course, Minako the emphatic could sense Rei's guilt and leaned forward to give her a short, sweet kiss. "Not your fault, Pyro," she said. Rei smiled and snuggled closer to Minako. After a short while, she replied, "As sweet as I find your intentions, I still am going to continue nagging every time you overload yourself with work." Minako rolled over, straddled Rei, and mock-glared her. "Good," she said as she leaned in, "because I fell in love with that bossy attitude of yours." Rei smirked and pulled her lover closer to finally close that gap in between.

* * *

#Scribbles#

What has been going on with my world -Top 3-

1) got accepted at Early Decision

2) got a part-time job

**3) my muse got as lazy as me (this is the most important thing)**

yeah... so plz dont kill me for this really late update... and the cliffhanging ones

oh and about the song... I intended to write a chappie on the whole song, but again, my muse is as lazy as i am (damnit) and well.. i couldnt seem to somehow continue to the second verse. i just wrapped it up with the first verse... and hopefully its good enough.

now i need to nag my muse to help finish writing chapter 3 of Pierrot and chapter 2 of The Shy is Bold

wish me luck!


	5. Rant5: The Big Book of Names is Useless

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this non-stop rant.

**Warning: I told you at the summary and I'm saying it again – "Totally Random Rants ahead!"**

* * *

[Rant #5: The Big Book of Names is Useless]

**Thud.**

Rei: Um, Minako. What the hell is that?

Minako: What else? It is a book, Rei. A book that you oh-so-like to read every day.

Rei: Yes, I can also see that it is a _big_ book.

Minako: *smiles innocently* Exactly!

(Makoto, Ami, and Usagi walks in)

Makoto: What do you guys have over here?

Usagi: "The Big Book of Names?" Why would you have a book filled with names for?

Rei: *spits out the coffee she was drinking* THE WHAT?

Minako: Well, Usagi, in the latest oneshot that Dapl wrote, Rei and I apparently have two daughters.

Usagi: WHAT?

Makoto: WHAT?

Ami: You didn't know, Mako?

Makoto: How would I know! I wasn't in it!

Minako: But Ami does.

Makoto: Duh, it is _Ami_. My genius girlfriend, Ami! Of course, she would know!

(Ami blushes)

Usagi: That's that! When did you guys get married? When did you guys get pregnant?

Rei: *is literally red* USAGI!

Usagi: *whines* What? Everyone is curious about the how's and when's when it comes to babies!

(Minako sits next Rei on the couch)

Minako: *laughs* Oh, let's just let those two go by as just extras for the moment.

Makoto: Huh?

Minako: *clears throat* This name book here is what I'm going to use to re-name our two daughters!

Everyone else: WHAT?

Minako: Uh-huh! Well, I'm fine with the names that Dapl gave them in the latest oneshot, but she says she doesn't like them entirely because they're not original.

Usagi: Oh, picky, picky, picky...

#Dapl: I heard that!

Usagi: Eep! *looks around* Hey, where are you?

#Dapl: You people are visualized inside my head, of course I can talk without even showing up!

Haruka: Still is creepy. Please visualize yourself for their sake of us and...

Makoto: And our freaked out moon princess.

(everyone stares at Usagi)

Usagi: I am not freaked out!

Dapl: Fine. But now that I am visualized our readers will have a delightful time on reading and wondering how in the world I would look and where I would be sitting in the middle of my head, between all of you.

Setsuna: None of which are giving such a thought at that moment, by the way.

Haruka: I thought you didn't tell the future.

Setsuna: *sips her coffee* I thought I'd make this an exception.

Haruka: Ooh, make another one. When do you think Dapl is going to write a story focused on us?

Dapl: *scoffs* Never in a million years. Oh, wait, maybe a hundred if Ami over here manages to bring up a technology that can convert you and Michiru into duplicates of Rei and Minako.

Ami: Which I plan never to do.

Michiru: What's with all the sarcastic tone, Dapl?

Dapl: Hmm. Too much homework that's been shoved to the side and too much watching of the House, M.D. series. I've already grown a liking to sarcasm. Now, I think I've very much grown addicted to it. Ooh, too much information on me. Focus back on to you. No, wait. Focus back on to Minako, Rei, and the names of their daughters.

Minako: Finally! Thank you. So, originally Dapl has named them Aiko and Risa.

Michiru: They are nice, aren't they? One means sweetheart in Japanese and the other is the name Rei's mother.

Minako: Yes, but they're both unoriginal, which is Dapl's problem. She wants those two be original, too.

Usagi: But they're so pretty names! If she wanted to go with original she could've just made up new characters than use us!

#Dapl: Not the point for writing _fan-fiction_, Usagi.

Usagi: Eep!

#Dapl: What now. I visualized myself.

Makoto: *sighs* Technically, yes and no because you only did your head.

#Dapl: Hmm, I only needed to talk for one sentence. So I decided I'd only bother with the only part of body I was using. Oh, maybe I should've just visualized my mouth.

Haruka: *cocks her head to Usagi* Not helping at all.

#Dapl: Hey, it's my head, my rant. You've got to allow me some humor.

Ami: Um, Dapl, don't you have some homework to do?

#Dapl: (whispers) Really, it always the genius to help everyone out of a crisis. (talks) Fine, I won't butt in till the end of this rant. I was hungry anyway. Get myself a nice midnight snack. *grumble*

(silence)

Haruka: Well, now that's over.

Minako: *sighs* Now can we please go on with the names?

Ami: Obviously, Dapl wants to be original yet would want those names to be somehow related to you two. Then that would shorten our long list of names.

Usagi: Ooh, how about if-

Ami: And by relating to those two, doesn't mean having either an R or an M as the first letter of the names.

Usagi: Oh.

Makoto: Well, we can't use something that resembles their respective planets. It's already in their surnames.

Michiru: Technically, it is their elements in their surnames. Love in Minako's, and fire in Rei's.

Hotaru: So would it be okay to name their kids Ares and Aphrodite?

(everybody laughs)

Minako: Then our kids would have the coolest names! But, I like to keep those just as Rei's and my nicknames, Hotaru.

Hotaru: *nods and smiles* Okay. Then again, it would be kind of weird to name a daughter "Ares."

Minako: *smiles back* It sure would. *turns to Rei* You've been awfully quiet, miss. These are _your_ children, too, you know. Care to join the conversation?

Rei: *blushes* I know it's my, ah.. your, er... our! Children that we're discussing about! *blushes more*

Haruka: *sniggers* What would Rei do once they actually become real? Waddling in front of her and asking her for a hug?

Rei: *blushes* I'll be fine!

(everyone else coughs out their laughs)

Rei: *blushes more* I will! *scoffs* Besides, I thought giving the names of the actresses of Minako and me, you know from the.. *tries to suppress a blush* Pretty, Guardian, Sailor Moon.. are fine.

(crickets chirping)

Rei: Whaaaaaaaaat? I thought their names were nice! They were "Keiko" and "Ayaka." Both are pretty names. It's original for Dapl because it's most likely no one used both names for our daughters *blushes* And since they played us, a lot fans hook us in that world, too, by the way, not totally irrelevant.

Minako: *kisses Rei* I love you!

#Dapl: Give her another kiss, Minako! I love her idea!

(Minako gives Rei another full-blown kiss)

Setsuna: *fakes a cough* We _do _have a kid in this room.

Hotaru: *removes Setsuna's hands from covering her eyes* I'm a lot older now, Sesuna-mama!

#Dapl: Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyways! I loved Rei's idea! Next time your daughters ever show up, it will always be "Keiko" and "Ayaka!" Ooh, maybe they'll even join the next rant.

Rei: What?

(everyone else bursts out laughing)

Haruka: *walks out with her family* Minako, get Rei chilled out! We're going to the movies so you two can have all the privacy you want.

Ami: *giggles and walks out with Makoto* We made dinner reservations so we need to get going, too.

Makoto: Minako make sure Rei doesn't pass out or anything. We need to tease her when your daughters join us later! *laughs*

Minako: Will do! So, Usagi..

Usagi: Yeah?

(Minako clears throat and smiles)

Usagi: Uh... oh! Oh! Yeah, I have plans with Mamoru so I'll be gone right now! *zooms out of the room*

Minako: Phew, well that's that. *turns to Rei* We're going to have fun, aren't we?

Rei: *laughs nervously* Yeah, but, starting from the next rant?

Minako: *laughs* Well, then we should hurry!

Rei: For what?

Minako: Once they come, we have to lower our PDAs for children's age, right?

Rei: *arches an eyebrow* Riiight, and?

Minako: *smiles mischievously* We should make most of our time when it's still just the two of us.

(Minako leans in for a passionate kiss to prove her point.)


End file.
